


Sights and Sounds

by danielle8088



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Steve's embarassed and Tony thinks he's hilarious, mentions of sex but none depicted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:03:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4189677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danielle8088/pseuds/danielle8088
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The other Avengers are getting sick of Steve and Tony's PDA and loud love making, they've been together for four years for goodness sake! Clint wants to speak up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sights and Sounds

**Author's Note:**

> This was prompted by anon on my blog. Hope it's good!

It was unusually quiet in the Avengers tower. Bruce was making tea in the kitchen while Clint and Natasha played cards at the table. Thor had business back home to tend to so he wasn’t around. Steve and Tony, however, well...

_BANG_

_BANG_

_BANG_

 

Yeah, they were in their bedroom.

 

Clint threw his cards down and threw his head back. “ _Again?!_ This is the third time this week, and it’s _Tuesday_.” Bruce just sighed and leaned his elbows on the kitchen island. Natasha didn’t look bothered at all, though it was rare that she did. “Don’t be jealous.”

 

“Oh, come on. I can’t be the only one upset about this? They’ve been together for four years. No couple is this active or-” Clint was cut off by the sound of a much louder **BANG** and a shout, as if to prove his point. “-or loud after four years. Can’t we do something? Anything?”

 

“I have an extra pair of ear plugs, if you’d like.” Bruce piped up. Clint scrunched his face. “I’m already partially deaf, thanks. We need to get them a sound proof room. Like, four floors down from here.” Natasha scoffs a laugh. “Excuse you, your room is right next to mine, as is your bathroom. That shower sex you had with that woman a few weeks ago was anything but quiet and you didn’t hear me stage an intervention.” Clint had the decency to blush a little, but then he perked up. “An intervention! That’s what we need!” Bruce’s quiet, “no, that’s a bad idea,” was completely ignored by Clint, who was on his feet.

 

Natasha grabbed the belt loop of his jeans and yanked him back down. “Are you just going to storm in there screaming at them to stop having sex?” She asked. Clint shrugged, “Yeah?” Another couple bangs and a loud “ _Fuck, Tony_ ” leaked through the wall, and Natasha pointed at where the sounds came from. “You sure you want to walk in there?” Clint sat back down and picked his cards back up, grumbling something about how he’s so _not_ jealous.

 

\---------

 

The next evening, after dinner, they all found themselves hanging in the living room trying to decide on a movie. Steve and Tony were cuddling on the couch, Natasha and Bruce snagged the two chairs, and Clint was on the floor by Natasha’s feet.

 

“Interstellar is supposed to be good.” Clint offered.

 

Tony and Bruce shook their heads. Sci-fi was rarely watched while they were in the room. Every single flaw in the movie had to be brought up, and Sharknado almost made the big guy join the party.

 

Tony was at the end of the couch, his legs tangled with Steve’s, who was pressed up right next to Tony. The genius whispered into Steve’s ear, then Steve said to the group, “Tony wants to watch Big Hero 6.”

 

“And why couldn’t Tony tell us himself?” Natasha raised an eyebrow.

 

Tony leaned in again, smiling as he whispered to Steve. The super soldier giggled before he replied, “He said he believes you guys would be more willing to agree if I said it in my,” Steve paused then lowered his voice several notches, “‘Captain voice.’” The two of them broke out into a fit of giggles and the rest of their room rolled their eyes.

 

After a little more debating, the entire group finally settled on The Wedding Ringer. They were barely a third of the way through when the whispering and giggling started. Tony and Steve were whispering to each other every few moments, and neither seemed to be paying any attention to the movie. Tony’s arm was around Steve’s shoulders, his hand playing with the hair at the nape of Steve’s neck. Steve’s right arm was hidden behind Tony’s back, and the other was subconsciously rubbing alongside Tony’s thigh. Even though they were so close together that they were practically one lump of person, their whispers were anything but quiet. Clint made a point to turn the volume up, holding the remote out and waving it around. The whispers stopped for all of ten minutes before it got even worse.

 

Tony got the bright idea to start kissing along Steve’s jaw. The blond kept his stare on the television, but his eyes were out of focus. Tony’s hand inched up Steve’s thigh and it was when Steve half cleared his throat and half whined that enough was enough.

 

Clint paused the movie and rose to his feet. “I’m calling it. I’m done! I can’t take it anymore!” He pulled away from Natasha, who tried to grab his arm. “No. I’m calling an Avengers meeting. Right now. Avengers assemble and all that.”

 

Jarvis brightened the lights. The pair on the couch stared at Clint, bright eyed and confused.  Steve’s shirt was rumpled and his hair was a little askew. “What’s going on?” he asked.

 

“You!! You and your grease monkey are what’s going on! And we would all appreciate it if you would stop!” Clint stayed standing, glaring at Steve and Tony. The latter’s face fell into confusion, “What are you talking about?”

 

Clint exhaled and looked down, “You really don’t know, do you?” A beat of silence. Natasha was watching Clint. Bruce was looking at his lap. “Guys you’ve been dating for four years - which is great! That’s a lot longer than most people thought it would last. A _lot_ longer, I mean we had bets abo-” Natasha cut him off by kicking him in the leg and finished for him, “You guys have never left the honeymoon phase. And, well, we are sort of…”

 

“Tired of you guys being excessively lovey dovey around the tower and fucking like loud wild rabbits all the time.” Bruce finished, still staring at his lap.

 

“It’s gotta stop.” Clint added. The team nodded.

 

Tony and Steve glanced at each other for a moment and then Steve smacked Tony upside the head. “You told me our bedroom was soundproof!” His face was pink and he wouldn’t look up at his friends. “I-I’m so sorry. Does that mean.. oh god you’ve heard so much… uhm, Yesterday did you..?” Clint spoke up, “Hear your headboard slam into the wall 200 times and some very cringeworthy screams and moans that will forever haunt my dreams? Yes, yes we did. However that’s nothing compared to Tony’s birthday last month.” Steve’s eyes widened and a small “oh god” came out before he hid his face behind his hands.

 

Once Tony understood what was happening, his face broke out into a huge grin and he began laughing uncontrollably. Steve smacked his arm, but Tony didn’t even flinch, he just kept laughing. “Honestly,” he spoke between giggles, “I’m surprised it took this long for you guys to say something.” He snorted and Clint just looked to Bruce and Natasha, unsure what to do next.

 

Natasha cleared her throat, and Tony fell silent, but his smile never wavered. “So I guess what we’re asking is for you guys to be a little more courteous to your roommates.”

 

Steve bumbled several apologies through his hands. Tony just threw his arm around Steve and refused to let go when Steve attempted to shrug him off. “I promise we’ll keep our intense and amazing sex life down for you guys,” Tony laughed.

 

“That won’t be hard at all,” Steve finally looked up and glared at Tony, “since Tony and I won’t be having sex for a while, anyways.”

 

Tony finally stopped laughing. “Wait, what?”

 

“You heard me.” Steve stood and faced the rest of the group, still a little pink in the face. “I’m truly sorry for the noises and PDA. I’ll make sure we take better care with the sound.” Steve stalked out of the room, Tony watched him with a kicked puppy look on his face.

 

“Well there goes all my fun… I hate you guys so much.”

 

“Not my fault you can’t keep it in your pants, Stark. Or keep his mouth quiet,” Clint argued. Tony glared at all three of them before rising from the couch.

 

“I’ll be in my lab. JARVIS please have all data on soundproofing rooms available by the time I’m down there.”

 

“Of course, sir.”

 

Tony left and Clint fell back on the now vacant couch with a loud groan.

 

“Now what’s wrong?” Bruce asked.

 

“Now they are going to avoid each other for a week, because Steve’s mad and Tony is going to try to fix it by building things instead of talking to Steve. This is almost worse.” Clint sighed.

 

“Natasha patted his leg and stood up, “Don’t worry. They’ll be having make-up sex before you know it.” She headed towards the kitchen.

 

“Please, no.”

  
  
  
  



End file.
